


The Trials of Trying to Eat and Pee While Depressed

by sadboyayeron



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bad Eating Habits, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empty, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, It Gets Better, aaron might be bipolar, andrew minyard is a good brother, sad aaron minyard, sweet nicky hemmick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboyayeron/pseuds/sadboyayeron
Summary: He remembers the beatings he’d gotten from disliking his food, or the days he should have finished because he didn't know when the next meal would come.  He ate till he was completely full, a lot of the times to fast.orJust read the title :)
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day & Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten & Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Aaron Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	The Trials of Trying to Eat and Pee While Depressed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey before you start there is trigger warnings for Depression, ED, and Abuse.  
> Follow or check me out on Tumblr  
> @sadboyayeron 
> 
> https://sadboyayeron.tumblr.com/post/621090572163268608/what-i-wrote-so-far

Let’s be honest, Aaron always struggled with food. I mean it wasn’t his fault. He would go days without eating, especially during the summer when there wasn't any school lunch to be provided. His Mom would either forget to go grocery shopping that week or she was to high to care. Eventually she would remember, or just give him the money to get it himself. He picked up learning how to cook his own food. On the good days she would teach him some recipes she knew. 

It wasn’t that he disliked food, he just didn’t care much for it. It wasn’t a “priority”. He deffiently didn't care while he was still on drugs. They hit harder on a empty stomach anyways. Now that he was sober he only eats because he needs to. Maybe some extra protein because he lifted or had a hard practice that day. Some sweets because of Andrew’s sugar addiction. Whatever Nicky decided to order, or what smoothie Kevin decided to put in front of him. He tended to drink a lot of caffeine, in the morning, while studying. His appetite was often curved. 

Another issue was that he tended to eat everything and anything put in front of him. He remembers the beatings he’d gotten from disliking his food, or the days he should have finished because he didn't know when the next meal would come. He ate till he was completely full, a lot of the times to fast.

With all this his weight has never been a real problem, he eats enough. He never felt it really effected his daily activities. He barely noticed it himself.

That was until he had overflowing school work, plus Kevin being up everyones ass about the up coming game that Friday. He had a project that was due, and three different test. Aaron liked to take lots of notes and then study for hours to prepare himself for a test. Starting Monday the only thing he consumed was caffeine. He didn't have time to think about what he was eating. Matt knew not to bother him and he wasn’t around the monsters much to be handed something to eat. He was harsh to Nicky on Tuesday which caused the older cousin to keep his distance. He didn't say much during his session with Bee and Andrew. He just told them about the shit ton of work he needed to do. Andrew didn't comment much, he really wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, to wrapped up in biology vocabulary.

Before the game Kevin made them drink some shakes. It was disgusting and he was the only one besides Kevin that actually finished it. He drank some coffee too. Only till the second half of the game did Aaron start to feel the headache he was commonly getting during practice. He got pushed hard into the glass by one of the other team strikers and then got subbed off. 

When he was walking off he felt like his head was about to fall off. Abby came to him quickly which made him flinch. He had to do a double take, luckily enough she was to worried to notices. Aaron told her he felt dizzy so she handed him some gatorade and a cold clothe to rest around his neck. He started to feel normal again once the game came to an end with a last shot from Josten. 

After the game the group got ready to go to Columbia. While changing he noticed he looked like shit. Well he always looks sleep deprived with natural bags him and Andrew shared, but now it just looked more shitty. He decided to steal some of Nicky’s eye liner. He never wore it often but he felt like it would be best to do it now, hoping he can blame it on the black eyeliner. Nicky’s eyes lit up of course.

He kept to himself mostly, his mouth felt clench shut anyways at the moment. He ignore Andrew and Neil’s weird way of flirting and Kevin trying to not over drink. He just sipped on his drink, that turned into four more. He started to feel the buzz, it almost felt like it wasn't there. Maybe he wasn’t entirely there either.

He stared out the window on the drive to the house. He liked driving in the dark. Seeing all the lights go by, nothing in between. Nicky and Kevin were seated next to him. They all been toning it down since Neil’s first seasons drama.

When they got to the house he went straight to him room. He wanted to shower but couldn’t find the effort to do so. He stuck to taking off his pants and shirt, throwing on a new top and leaving his boxers on. He turned off the lights then climbed into bed.

The next morning Aaron stayed didn’t get up, he instead listen to some music on his phone. During the afternoon he decided to start watching the Office. He didn't move. Everything felt heavy and started to blend together, time blended together. He faintly heard Nicky knocking on his door telling him something about ordering food. Food. He just kept staring at his phone screen.

Before he knew it, it was Sunday. He forgot they had no school on Monday or practice. So they would be leaving Monday afternoon.

Aaron thought he heard Andrew, or what sounded like his foot steps stopping in front of his door, but he stopped paying attention to that to know if he knocked or not. It wasn’t like he did this before. Of course he left his room to get food or use the bathroom. He probably should use the bathroom. He smelled, and needs to urinate. Getting up seemed more like a death sentence right now then the smell of sweat and the cramp in his lower stomach.

It wasn't until he heard his door open that he started to register that it was dark outside. Judging by the silence it was most likely his twin. He didn't turn around to check though. Just like he didn't bother to pause the show.

“It smells like shit in here.” Yeah he knew that, just didn't care. Aaron wanted to be left alone right now. His voice isn't working so he chose to continue to ignore Andrews presence. Not to be petty but it was a good taste of his own medicine. “I have food.” Aaron choose to look over at the door then. His brother holding a bowl of something, most likely cereal. Just sitting up was a chore. Andrew handed him the bowl. He looked towards Aaron’s phone, scuffed and moved to walked out. He seemed like he wanted to say something, Aaron waited, then he heard the steps pause. But he then heard the door close. He stared at his bowl and picked up the spoon. The first bite was ash and sugar. The rest tasted like nothing as he scarfed it down. He sat it on the floor not to gently and turned back over to continue the show, not caring that it was probably a new episode by now.

Aaron was awoken by the need to piss. The cramp caused him to curl up with his knees to his chest. The sweat dripped down his forehead and his breathing came out ragged. He tried to crawl out of bed but fell on the floor in the process. He laid there instead, he felt one tear go down his face. This was pathetic. He was not about to piss himself. He tried to get up again but then light shown in his face. Realizing the door opened he flinched back in surprise. Looking up he saw Neil standing there still holding the door handle. They watched each other closely before Neil came in and ask Aaron if it was okay to help him. He nodded a yes, Neil waited though but Aaron couldn’t push the words out his mouth in a vocal response. 

Neil got him to his feet and let Aaron hold on to his shoulder. When they got out the door he saw Andrew standing in the hallway. He saw emotion on his brothers face that he didn't want to see again. Once in the bathroom he relieved himself finally.

After he finished he just sat on the bathroom floor and drifted off. Andrew woke him up when he heard the tub then shower start. His brother sat him on the toilet and told him to wash himself. When he left and shut the door Aaron got in fully clothed. He sat in the tub and let the water hit him. He heard Andrew come back in.

“Hand me your clothes.” He slowly took off his shirt and had to stand up using the wall to take off his boxers. He handed them to Andrew around the curtain. When he felt more aware he grabbed his bar of soap and wash clothe to start washing his body. He turned off the water and motioned for a Towel. When his Brother handed it to him he left to let Aaron get out. He then changed into the clean clothes Andrew left on the toilet seat.

When he got out the bathroom he notice the sun was already starting to come up. It was still dark though. He went to the kitchen where he saw Nicky, who gave him a teary smile. He didn't understand way. Nicky handed him a sandwich and gave him a bigger smile. He whispered a thank you and slowly ate. If tears came to his eyes as he ate they didn't say anything. 

When Kevin woke up he made Aaron a smoothie, one he actually thought wasn't disgusting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this, love to see comments. If you can leave some inspo or fics I could read similar to this. Love ya, thanks.


End file.
